Not So Innocent
by ScorpionsAngel2009
Summary: Bella came to Forks as a loner. Not really close to anyone. What if Edward and Bella had not been so innocent when they met? What would have happened if Bella was on the rebellious side and Edward had lusted for her body as well as her blood?


-1Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**Not So Innocent**

**Edward POV**

Monday morning started out like a regular boring Monday; that was until the roar of a motorcycle filled the air. It wasn't the bike that got my attention; it was the rider. I watched studying carefully the movements of the girl. Her scent was brought to me on the breeze, and it was the most delicious I had ever encountered in nearly a century of being a vampire.

I watched her; she was stealthy in her movements and lithe, as she took off the bike helmet and let her thick chestnut locks loose. She leaned her head back and shook them out and exposed her neck. It was long, smooth, and graceful. From across the parking lot, I saw and heard the blood pumping through her veins.

She was graceful as she swung her long leg over the bike and got off. Her skin was luminescent against the black leather jacket she wore. The bright red shirt matched the color of her full pouty lips. The black skinny jeans were sculpted perfectly to her firm round ass. She wore black, four inch high stiletto, fuck-me heel boots that came up her calves to her knees.

I had been around a long time, and I had never seen another as beautiful and sexy as her. I decided then and there that this girl would be mine.

I stood watching with my siblings as she made her way toward us. I was captivated by the sway of her hips; she exuded confidence and sex. I couldn't hear her mind and that instantly intrigued me. This girl was human, but she could have easily given even the most beautiful immortal a run for her money. Even Emmett and Jasper watched intently as she walked by us.

Her gaze locked with my own; and after she was passed me, she turned her head. She looked over her shoulder, but kept walking forward toward the school.

I heard Emmet's thoughts that if he wasn't with Rosalie, he would be all over that. I glared at him, and he laughed. Rosalie, without being a mind reader, knew what he was thinking and slapped him on the back of his head and walked off.

"Ugh, men are such pigs!" she said in a growl.

"Rosie, honey, I didn't do anything. Why are you getting mad at me?" he whined, while going after her.

"You idiot, I didn't need to read your mind to know what you were thinking; it was written all over your face," she retorted and kept walking.

Jasper and I just shook our heads and made our way into the school as well, along with Alice.

"So you're gonna ask her out? Huh, Edward?" Alice asked me, while grinning.

I knew she had seen something, and I wanted to know what it was she had seen.

"Yeah, what of it? What have you seen, Alice?" I asked in a demanding tone.

"Oh just that she says yes, and you two become quite close," she answered.

I couldn't help but smile and then made my way to class. My mission was now clear, woo and seduce the new girl and make her entirely one hundred percent mine. I intended to do it before any of these insipid childish boys could even think about it.

**Bella POV**

As I stood in the office getting my schedule and a map of the school, all I could think of was the insanely beautiful group of people I had seen outside with eyes the color of topaz.

I also could not shake the feeling of being inexplicably drawn towards the bronze haired one, as our gazes locked. He was the most beautifully sculpted being I had ever seen in my life. My body was still reacting to the hunger I saw in his eyes. I wanted him, and I would have him very soon. I was Isabella Marie Swan, and I've got it like that. What I wanted; I got. Look out mystery man; here I come.

**Edward POV**

The morning passed too slowly. I was ready to get out of here and go in search of the new girl. Watching her through the thoughts of others was pissing me off because they were thinking things that they shouldn't be. The guys were thinking lewd thoughts and having fantasies about her and undressing her with their eyes, while the girls were thinking mean, jealous thoughts.

From what I had seen so far through others' eyes, Isabella or Bella, as she preferred to be called, didn't deserve any of their treatment. True enough, her outward appearance said she was strong and could handle whatever came her way. But as she talked and answered questions others asked her, she was a very genuinely nice person who had possibly seen some hard times in her short lifetime.

If she became my girl, I would make sure she was never anything but happy from here on out. I didn't know exactly how I was going to accomplish my goal; as I had never actively and voluntarily pursued any girl, much less a human girl.

I knew being what I was that being attractive made it easy for me to catch what would be my natural prey. I chose not to go in that direction though. I guessed the best plan of attack would be to make friends with her and see what happened.

Lunch finally came around, and I noticed Bella wasn't in the lunchroom. I waited a few moments to see if she was just running late. After 10 minutes had passed, I decided to go look for her. Just as I got to the exit door by the lunch room, she was walking down the sidewalk.

Our eyes met; and when she reached the door and slid inside by me, our hands grazed each other. I was momentarily stunned when I felt an electric current run through me. When I came out of my stupor and looked toward my siblings, they were all grinning like canary-eating cats.

I watched Bella as she got in line and got a drink. I slowly and carefully approached her; I got in line behind her.

"I was wondering as a welcome to your new school, if you might allow me to buy that for you?" I asked her, referring to the drink in her hand.

She turned around and met my gaze and then smiled.

"I might consider letting you do that; if it means you are going to introduce yourself, and we become friends," she replied.

I smiled then and answered in return. "I think that could be arranged Miss...," I said and let my voice trail off at the end.

"Swan, my name is Bella Swan; and you are?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Edward, Edward Cullen," I told her.

As agreed, I paid for the drink; and then she walked with me over to the table where my family sat. I introduced her to the family and was ever more taken with her, as she seemed to be a perfect fit. Even Rosalie, who didn't usually like anyone and especially a human, seemed to like her and accept her. Alice was ready to adopt her as a sister. Jasper was a touch distant, but I could understand that. Emmett treated her like she had always been with us, and Bella seemed to appreciate that.

By the end of the day, she had my lust for her amped up to the point that if I didn't have her as soon as possible, I was going to explode.

**Bella POV**

Damn, Edward Cullen was fucking hot! I wanted to rip his clothes off and have him up against the gym wall. I felt the electric current flowing between us, and sex was the only thing on my mind.

I knew Charlie wasn't going to be home tonight, so I invited Edward over to keep me company. I was expecting him a little after six; but he showed up right at six, which was fine with me.

I opened the door for him and let him inside. Once he was in and the door closed, our gazes locked; and that was all it took.

The lust was clearly written on both of our faces and in our body language. I launched myself into his arms and locked my legs around his waist. His mouth was rough and hungry, as he used his tongue to gain access to mine. I gladly let him in; and fuck, he tasted divine. I couldn't wait to get him naked and inside me.

"Mmmm, damn it, Bella. You taste so good; I want you so bad. I want to impale you on my cock and fuck you into oblivion," he said in a whispered growl.

"Yes, I want that too, Edward. Take me upstairs and fuck me," I told him.

"Once I have you, you will belong to me forever. I will own you and possess you; be careful what you ask for, Isabella," he said, as he sucked on the pulse point of my neck.

"I don't care; just make me yours," I replied.

In a split second, I was on my bed and naked; and so was he. I knew that was strange, but I didn't have time to process it; I just wanted him.

**Edward POV**

I had every intention of taking things slow with Bella, but it just wasn't meant to be. I wanted her as much as she wanted me. I knew she would probably question me later about how I had gotten her upstairs and undressed so fast, as well as myself. If that was the case, I was going to be honest with her and tell her everything. I just had a feeling that she could handle it with no trouble.

God, she was exquisitely beautiful laid out before me. Her flawless skin was like touching warm silk. If she noticed my cold hardness, she never let me know as she clung to me and kissed me with everything she had.

I couldn't wait anymore; I had to have her, all of her. So I kissed and licked her neck and breasts. I sucked her nipples into my mouth, while I pressed my hard length into her hot wet core.

She was tight and felt so damn good. She wasn't a virgin, but neither was I; but after this, I would be the last that ever felt her heat surrounding them.

I gave her all I had to give, but was careful not to hurt her. She moaned and called my name, as I pumped in and out of her. I could feel her getting wetter and slicker, as I moved in her.

"Fuck Bella, your pussy is tight and wet. Tell me; let me hear you say your mine. Let me hear that you're wet for only me," I demanded of her.

"Fuck me harder, Edward. Yes, I am yours; and I'm only yours, and only you can make me wet," she answered.

I fucked her harder and deeper, letting myself lay close enough to her to make sure my pelvic bone stimulated her clit. She began to thrash and scream, as she came for me. It was incredibly sexy, as I watched her come undone and asked for more.

I could feel the tightening in my stomach and balls and knew I was getting ready to come. Her pussy walls were clenching my length, making it hard to hold off; but I needed her to come once more. I loved the look that had appeared on her face, as she released.

"I want you to come again, Bella. You're so fucking beautiful. You will come again for me, love," I said, as I lay over her and buried my face in her neck.

I could feel her blood pumping fast and hard, and I could smell her excitement; and it fed the lust for her blood, as my body was hungry for hers. I couldn't resist; I had to have her. I knew instinctively she was meant to be my mate, so I bit her and drank then sealed the wound.

I felt her body tighten and release, as her screams of pleasure reached my ears; and I spilled my seed inside of her. She was mine, now and always.

By the time she was coming down from her orgasm, the venom was kicking in. She screamed and fainted.

I took time to clean her up and redress her, then I cleaned up myself. I gathered her in my arms and jumped from her window and ran in the direction of my car. I buckled her in and took off for my home.

My family was waiting when I arrived. Alice had seen what happened. It hit me then what I had done in the heat of passion, and I questioned Alice.

"She will be fine, Edward. Everything will work out; she will be happy that you wanted to keep her. She's not that close to her family, so we can easily leave and not have to worry about anything," Alice told me.

For a minute, I was afraid of what the rest of my family thought, but all I heard from them was joy about my now having a mate.

I was glad and thanked whatever or whoever it was that Bella had come to Forks; and I would be eternally grateful that she was not so innocent.

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read my one-shot, and please leave me a review to let me know what you thought about it. Check out the pics and music at http:/ /scorpionsangel2009 .blogspot .com/p/not-so-innocent .html


End file.
